candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Colour Bomb (special candy)
This page is about the special candy. For the booster, see Colour Bomb (booster). : Not to be confused with Candy Bomb or Cake Bomb. 'Colour Bomb '''is a special candy in ''Candy Crush Saga. It is formed by matching five candies of the same colour in a row or column. When formed, it gives the player 200 points. Properties A Colour Bomb is quite unlike other candies because it can be swapped with any candy on board not captured in a blocker. When swapped with a candy, all of that color on the board will be detonated, and following an update they give lots of points when used. If it is destroyed it will randomly select a candy colour. This special candy is generally quite weak on its own considering how hard it is to make, but when mixed with other special candies, or when the board has only 4 colors, it can create some very big and useful effects. Combinations Trivia *It is a chocolate ball with little colored candies stuck to it. *Level 202 starts with 19 colour bombs on the board - the most out of any level. ** A similar level, Level 400, starts with 14 colour bombs on the board. *The Color Bomb is inspired by Australian candy which are called "chocolate freckles" *When a Color Bomb is created, it makes a sound similar to that of the start of a level. *Many fans of the game have created their own Color Bombs in real life. *Combining a Color Bomb with a wrapped or regular candy (options that clear less of the board) scores significantly more points than with a striped candy or another color bomb. The highest scoring method is using one of the first two combos to defuse a candy bomb. *In the iOS and Android version, a combination of two colour bombs can destroy Multilayered Icing completely. *Oftentimes, Candy Bomb has been mistakenly called for this. They are in fact opposites in terms of benefits towards this game. *Colour Bomb + Striped Candy may be the best combo for clearing things, but for levels that worry about the target score only, like Level 47, Level 433, it is the worst option. *In Dreamworld levels it is not advisable to use them against one of the colors on the scale as it will tip over and you will fail the level. Combining it with striped candy would be better. It will not do this all the time, but it will most of the time, but it depends on how much. *It is impossible to make a colour bomb on quadrant levels. *In the beta versions, a color bomb was just giving 1000-2000 points. Now it gives you more than 20000 points. For example, if you mix a color bomb with a red candy, and there are 12 red candies it will just give 720 points. Now it gives you 4000-4500 points for 12 red candies. However, Level 297 was harder because of this. *Colour bomb won't animate in the iOS or Android version. *When the colour bomb + striped candy combination is used on the striped candy with the same colour of the candy inside the liquorice lock, the combination will destroy the liquorice lock of the same-colour candy before they are activated. * This is a very rare occurrence, but if a Colour Bomb is swapped with a Striped Candy, and that Striped Candy is the only candy of its colour on the board at the moment, the two candies will simply disappear and the rest of the board will fall normally- no whole rows or columns are cleared. * A colour bomb + colour bomb combo affects ingredients, it destroys icing surrounding it. * Colour bombs appear in Caramel Cove, Pearly White Plains, Choco Rio Grande and Chewy Citadel. ** Tiffi uses a colour bomb to cover a volcano. **A colour bomb caused a land with pristine shiny white teeth into a wasteland with broken and rotten teeth. **A color bomb is on the mole from Choco Rio Grande's shirt. **Tiffi places a colour bomb in Franken-Stefan 's head for his brain. Gallery ThCAV437AA.jpg|Effects of a Color Bomb + Color Bomb combination. ThCAX1O04L.jpg|Effects of a Color Bomb + Striped Candy combination. RealColorBombs.png|Real life color bombs. 20140216 t-shirt2.jpg|A Color Bomb on a T-Shirt. color bomb.jpeg|Color Bombs in real life (originally named Chocolate Freckles) 20140307_colorbombwrappedcandy.jpg|Effects of a Color Bomb + Wrapped Candy combination. 20140310_colorbomb.jpg|A photo from the official page.You can COMMENT and SHARE to help your friends! So much colour bomb - Copy.jpg|So... much... Colour Bomb... Teeth during the colour bomb attack.png|Colour bomb in Pearly White Plains Chewy Citadel End.png|Colour bomb in Chewy Citadel '' '' Category:Elements Category:Special Candies Category:Candy